


I Forgot That You Existed

by charming_barnes



Series: Lover [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Ficlet, M/M, Oneshot, Past Bucky Barnes/Brock Rumlow, Song: I Forgot That You Existed (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_barnes/pseuds/charming_barnes
Summary: Bucky Barnes was not expecting to (literally) bump into Brock Rumlow tonight. Mostly because, well, Bucky kinda forgot that he existed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096196
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	I Forgot That You Existed

Bucky held his drink close to his chest as he and Steve moved slowly through the crowded bar. He was trying to avoid spilling on his new shoes, a task that got more difficult as they got further into the crowd and people started bumping into him. He held onto Steve’s hand for dear life, trying to not get swept away.

They finally made it out of the thickest part of the crowd and stopped to lean against the wall and take a breath. Steve, with his absurdly high tolerance, leaned protectively over a pretty tipsy Bucky. Bucky was giggling uncontrollably into Steve’s shoulder over his own story that wasn’t even that funny when someone stumbled into Steve’s other side. 

“Watch it, dude,” the guy mumbled. Steve was about to brush it off when Bucky paused his story to peer at the guy’s face. 

“Brock?” he asked. The guy stopped muttering about Steve, who had been standing still when the guy bumped into him, to finally look up. 

“Bucky,” he said. Gesturing at Steve with a sneer, he said, “So, this is the guy you left me for? Wow, fantastic choice.”

Steve’s hand was flexing when Bucky continued. “Yeah, I mean, sorry, it’s just— I forgot you existed.” 

Brock blinked. “You… what?”

“I forgot that you existed!” Bucky repeated. “It was so nice.” 

Steve’s eyes flicked back and forth between the two, ready to defend his boyfriend. Luckily for Brock, that wasn’t needed. 

“I- you- what? Actually, you know what, I don’t even care,” Brock said, ready to be out of arm's reach from Steve. He ambled off without another word, leaving Bucky to call an overly cheerful goodbye after him before picking his very unfunny story back up where they were before being interrupted, forcing Steve to let the whole thing go. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know, it's been a while. i miss writing fic tho so hopefully i'll be writing more soon! as always, thanks for reading!!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr [here](https://lokiinlove.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
